


Meeting The Family

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuma is kind of used to people suddenly being able to see Astral.  But it's a surprise all the same on who can see him when the adventures are almost over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting The Family

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Author:** Higuchimon  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
**Story Title:** Meeting The Family  
**Characters:** Haru, Astral, Yuuma  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
**Genre:** Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
**Notes:** I theorize that as a result of the events of late Zexal II (the Barian Invasion/fusion with Earth), now certain people can see Astral.  
**Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, section A63, write about a major character (Astral); Zexal Flash Bingo, #063, Tsukumo Haru  
**Summary:** Yuuma is kind of used to people suddenly being able to see Astral. But it's a surprise all the same on who can see him when the adventures are almost over.

* * *

Tsukumo Haru tilted her head to the side, giving the stranger there a very careful, penetrating look. Then she turned that same look onto her grandson. 

“So this is who you've been speaking to these last few months?” 

Yuuma blinked several times before he started to wave his hands in front of himself as if he could brush away her words. “Uh, grandma, I don't know what you're talking about, I've had a really long day, I kind of need to get a nap...” 

He started to go by her, but she set herself firmly in his way, eyes narrowed now. “Introduce me to your glowing blue friend, Yuuma. Though from what I've heard, I believe his name is _Astral_.” 

Yuuma stopped. Yuuma stared at her. He looked up at Astral, who looked back at Haru with avid curiosity in his eyes. Then Yuuma looked back to his grandmother. 

“You can see him?” His eyes grew wider and wider. “How long have you seen him?” 

She shrugged, not taking her eyes off either of them. “Just since you came in the door. But I've heard you talking to him for a long time now. You're not as quiet as you think you are, Yuuma.” 

She wasn't surprised to see him turn as red as a tomato. But now she addressed Astral directly. “I would like to believe that you've taken good care of my grandson, but knowing him, he's probably driven you as close to the brink of sanity as you can come.” 

Astral tilted his head, the faintest tinge of a smile on his lips. “He has done more for me than I would ever have once imagined that he could. I would not be here now without him, nor would I _want_ to be here without him. The world itself might not exist without Yuuma.” He paused, something deep and amused in the depths of his eyes. “And I suspect he'll get a very big ego from what I just said.” 

Yuuma spluttered, trying to pretend that he hadn't been puffing himself up with every word Astral spoke. But a smile hovered on his own lips at the same time, one that spoke of the trials Haru knew they'd been through. She did not know the details, but her grandson spoke in his sleep more than he knew, and didn't always check to see who was around when he talked to Astral in the first place. 

“Why don't you tell me all the things you've done together,” she suggested, “and how you met in the first place.” 

Yuuma's fingers rested on the key around his neck. “That's kind of a long story, grandma.” 

She gave him another stern look. “Do you have something better to do than talk to me?” 

He didn't have time to answer, since Akari stepped into the room just then, and whatever words she had died on her lips as well. “Yuuma, why is there a glowing blue naked man floating next to you?” 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
